pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Bulborb
"Hello there chaps!" Kirby Bulborb is the main protagonist of Kirby's Trooper Village Stories. He is also a secondary character in Steve The Trooper Adventures as an Archangel. In all of the videos that he is in, Kirby Bulborb is a British Bulborb that often uses British slang words like chap and young chap. Kirby Bulborb is also known to be a very intellegent Bulborb, who knows everything about Pikmin. He also got married to Asuka Langley Soryu during the events of Trooper Village Stories, and had four children with her. Steve 3: Revenge of the Steve He is found saying Pikmin facts when fighting enemies, when preforming surgery, and sometimes when saying the word British. He is known to be very good friends with Twig from Twig & Pik-pik, as he saved Twig's life. As well as having tons of Pikmin facts, Kirby can also bring other Pikmin back to life. This is proven when he brought Retardmin back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Trooper Village Stories For Kirby Bulborb's backstory and history in Trooper Village Stories and all other work prior to the events of Steve 4, please go here. Steve 4: Sons of Liberty Kirby Bulborb returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returns as a ghost to support his friends. Starlight Platinum Hundreds of years after his death, Kirby Bulborb was revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum, assisting Abel and the other Starlight Warriors in the battle against Teridax. Despite Kirby's continued efforts to defeat Teridax, it managed to defeat him. Kirby was last shown on the ground, unconscious, with Teridax roaring above him. Fate Although it is commonly believed that Kirby was killed by Teridax, MINJAK never actually confirmed the character's death and has purposely made the ending ambiguous to let fans decide Kirby's fate for themselves. An indication for Kirby's death is in the full script plan for Starlight Platinum, which states that "Kirby continues to fight Teridax, but dies trying". However, Jake has also said that Kirby might have reincarnated. Either way, the story of Kirby Bulborb's life finished with him laying still on the floor. Abilities Kirby Bulborb has many magical abilities, making him one of the strongest bulborbs in Steve the Trooper Adventures. He has been known to use pikmin facts to increase his strength, saying "British" to revive people, and summon Chrismin from his mouth to use as a weapon. Trivia *Kirby Bulborb is the only Bulborb in Pikminjake's videos that speaks English. Spike the Bulborb is only known to say "Wan, wan". However, all of the Bulborb characters in Kirby's videos are capable of speaking English. *Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. *The Pikmin facts that Kirby says in this video are real facts that were posted on his Twitter. *After saving Twig, Kirby Bulborb licks him. This is similar to the Spike the Bulborb, who also has licked Pikmin that he likes. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old Pikminjake update video from 2012. *It is proven that there are 3 Bulborbs in Trooper Village. **These three Bulborbs are Spike, Kirby and Mayor R Bulborb. *The series Steve The Trooper Adventures was partially a tribute to Kirby Bulborb. *Like most characters, Kirby Bulborb is voiced by Pikminjake. However, in Steve4, Kirby Bulborb (real life human) guessed stared as Kirby. Category:Characters Category:Bulborb Army Category:Forums Category:Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Trooper Village Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Unknown Category:Pikmin Plush: The World Category:Starlight Platinum Category:Stand User Category:Main Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Bulborbs Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Revived Category:Memes